


Keyboard Trouble

by Somecallmemichelle



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Adorkable, Crushing, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, cute shit, max is a geek, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somecallmemichelle/pseuds/Somecallmemichelle
Summary: Max might have keyboard trouble, she might have trouble typing, but that doesn't mean Chloe can't talk to her.(fluff romance thingy, adorableness)





	Keyboard Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcAngelofJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcAngelofJustice/gifts).



“Keyboard trouble”, that was the reply Max gave to Chloe’s frantic typed requests for an answer. Chloe could be much, and indeed she often was much an even while working. Which Chloe readily admitted to, it was not as if she were planning on doing that which she was paid to do, was it? But Max had to admit that the vibration in her pocket, new message every point zero three seconds got to be annoying. The fact that she got every notification twice, because the messages were going through Facebook Messenger and she just so happened to be browsing the social media website - Or as some would call it, blatantly snooping on Chloe’s private life - only made it more annoying. Even if she could have easily picked up the phone and touch typed a reply, enough to shush Chloe even for a second, for she was a teenager and she had been granted an enormous skill with typing without any tactile feedback, she did not. She did have the skill, developed under the intense boredom of classroom and lecturers who loved the sound of their own voice, but she didn’t think it exactly proper.  
  
The thought had run through her mind, as had the thought that _holy shit, Chloe’s kind of a cutie_ _in a rough sort of way_ , but that was something else she hadn’t acted upon. Max was many things, a geek, a photographer, a self proclaimed indie movie buff, but she wasn’t reckless. And texting Chloe like that...that struck her as a risk.

 

Snapshots of scraped knees and vertigo inducing heights she had climbed to get a better shot, as well as proximity to wild animal and pissing Victoria all ran through her mind, making her question just exactly how cautious she had been all her life, really, but she eloquently forced the thoughts out of her mind and told herself to shut up. Self control was a skill she greatly admired in others, and one she thought to have dominated, at least somewhat.   
  
She shut her mind’s wanderings in an attempt to prove her wrong before they even began by focusing on the soft music playing though her speakers. Syd Matters, Indie rock because why change what was in her comfort zone? Max was sure that Chloe would scoff if she ever played what she enjoyed in the aux of her old beat up truck, but then it was not as if Max didn’t have her own hangups with Chloe’s music... _ The Offspring _ wasn’t really Max’ thing. Too loud, too angry, too depressive. Max couldn’t help but scoff a little, Self Esteem, much?   
  


The phone in her hand,  Max blushed. It still vibrated against her hand and she still heard the notification on the pc, interrupting the sound of her music. She hadn’t lied, she really was having keyboard trouble. Her dated notebook made it so that she had to press her knuckles against the keys in order for them to register. Chloe would know it, she had been to her room, and the red tint in Max’s cheeks threatened to return. Nothing had really happened, they had achieved the Netflix state pretty well, but they hadn’t gone full chill yet. Netflix and Chill was something that Max wasn’t even sure she wanted to accomplish, so daunting it seemed.

 

Though she could just as easily put on earbuds, turn off the notifications and be taken somewhere else by the vibration, totally ignoring the chick on the other side, Max did no such thing. Chloe seemed to be on her mind that day, and if Max had to warrant a guess, by the amount of vibration of her phone, Max was very much on the mind of the other girl. The broken keyboard - broken in the sense that it was damn near unusable - was the perfect excuse. The effort of typing in it let her measure her words, judge exactly what she wanted to say. Sure erasing whatever she had typed was a pain in the butt, rewriting it even more so, but it was good that she did so because sometimes Chloe made her say things without thinking.

 

Which she guessed was natural, when Chloe was so obviously her friend, and Max stopped herself at that word before she went further.

  
Truth be told Max wasn’t really listening to the music anymore, and though her mind wandered she wasn’t really paying attention to anything.   
  
Then her phone ringed.   
  
That was just the thing to break her out of the stupor she had found herself in. Max cursed as she somehow forgot that she was already holding the phone. She managed to flip it twice before finally accepting the call.   
  
It was Chloe, big surprise. Max had to admit she wasn’t really surprised, if she were honest.

 

“Sup maxeronni?”, there it was, Chloe with her dumb nicknames for her. Max bit her cheek, equal parts indignated and amused.    
  
“Not much, working”; it was a little white lie, in that what considered working was not really something she was doing at the moment.

 

“Yeah, so am I!”; Max considered telling Chloe that she knew that Chloe was working, or, at least she was supposed to, but she guessed it wasn’t really important. Chloe would do Chloe, she guessed.   
  
“Why the call? Not that I don’t enjoy talking to you, but…”, Max wondered if it was just a social talk, or if Chloe needed anything, Max’s mind could very quickly imagine how she could help her friend, yes, she could indeed.

 

“Because…”   
  
“Because?”, Max’s wishful tone held a little bit of a question within, Chloe wasn’t exactly making much sense. Then again, maybe Max had gotten lost in the sound of the punkish teen’s voice and was ignoring the obvious. That had happened in the past, and it grew to be embarassing…

 

“Well you don’t need to type to talk to me”; and Max gasped, aware that Chloe had gotten her, in more ways that one. She was so obviously crushing! Max shook her head, trying to dispel the thought. Maybe she should mention to Chloe that at work she was supposed to...well work. Not that she didn’t enjoy talking to Chloe, but she was quick to lose her words.

 

The silence might have extended itself for a little bit too much, as Chloe kept her questioning.   
  
“Max? You okay? I know I sound hot, but c’mon”; Max snorted, Chloe had no idea! She could imagine Chloe right at that moment, one of her rare smiles, totally dumping her responsibilities, inappropriate clothing and even more inappropriate attitude. God how Max loved that girl!

 

As fate would have it they didn’t really get a chance to talk, as Chloe sheepishly admitted “Sorry, boss man giving me the stink eye, gotta go!”; before Max could say goodbye, and before the call disconnected, almost as an afterthought, Chloe added “And check your e-mail!

 

Max was confused. What exactly could her e-mail have? Had one of the thousand notifications she had received over the last hour been one for her e-mail? She quickly typed her password and got in.   
  
It was a link. An Amazon link. Max had used the service previously but she hadn’t ordered anything. Even so, it was the only new message she had so she clicked it.   
  
It was a receipt for a purchase, or more accurately a gift had been handed over to her. Shipping estimated it’d arrive the next day. Max’ eyes jumped between the description of the item and the message Chloe had put there, for her to read.   
  
_ Hey dweeb, here’s a keyboard so we can talk more often. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ No bull, ok? I Enjoy talking to you, call me. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Chloe   
  
And sure it was cheap, it was some crappy chinese brand and not at all like the big expensive brands. Max was sure that if she went to search for the model number it wouldn’t have exactly broken the bank.   
  
Chloe wasn’t exactly swimming in money, and the money she did have went into her designated weed fund. Max didn’t really care for the price of the keyboard, or how cheap the materials were.   
  
What mattered was the intent, and the truth was, what Chloe had done was sweet. Chloe would likely deny the attribute, she hated sweet, but Max had no other word for it. Thanking God for Prime, which ensured the next day arrival of the item, she couldn’t help but smile.   
  
Maybe her filters had been stripped away, but that didn’t matter.   
  
She had a few things to say to Chloe…

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I Wrote this for a friend that had a bad day and needed a pick me up. Ironically enough, while writing it, I too began to have keyboard trouble.
> 
> If you enjoyed the read, why not leave a comment? Thank you!


End file.
